I'm Sorry
by Write.My.Dreams
Summary: Legolas makes Thranduil angry, who then in turn says words out of anger that hurt Legolas. Better summary inside. First LOTR fic. Complete as of November 6th
1. Hurtful Words

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kellion. Everything else belongs to the genius Tolkien.

A/N: This is my first attempt at an LOTR fic. Please no flames. If you don't like it then don't r&r.

Summary: Legolas makes Thranduil angry, who then in turn says words that he doesn't mean. Legolas leaves Mirkwood, but when he is found by a patrol seriously wounded, Thranduil would give anything to go back in time and take everything back. Will Elrond be able to help?

Chapter 1

Legolas sat contentedly in a tree. He was very comfortable here, just sitting and listening to the trees. Unlike those dull council meetings that he had to attend, he actually liked this. Yes, this was much better. Actually though, he was too comfortable. He fell asleep. All thoughts of the council meeting that he was supposed to be in shortly fled his mind.

Thranduil sat at the head of a large table of elves. All 12 seats except one were filled. This belonged to his son, Legolas. The council meeting would begin in just a moment, and Legolas wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He looked up as his advisor entered the room. This was Kellion. Thranduil and him had known each other for decades. Thranduil had sent him to find Legolas. From the look on Kellion's face though, he could guess what Kellion had found.

Kellion walked up to Thranduil, sighed, and said, "I'm sorry hir nin. Prince Legolas was nowhere to be found. He must be off somewhere in the trees."

Thranduil echoed his sigh, and said, "Very well. We shall just have to go along without him. If he does show up though, before the council meeting has ended, make sure he comes here. If not, and you see him, send him to my study. Thank you Kellion."

Kellion bowed once, then left. Thranduil now realized that it was past time for the meeting to start. He stood up, cleared his throat, then said, "It appears that Prince Legolas will not be joining us, so we might as well begin. I am sorry for the delay." With that said, he sat down again.

Legolas awoke with a jerk. He looked around, wondering what had woke him up so suddenly. Then he noticed how late it was, and that the tree's branches that he sat in seemed to be swaying back and forth. He smiled slightly. So it had been the tree that had woke him up. He touched the bark and said, "Hannon le mellon nin."

It was a good thing the tree had woke him up when it did, it would be dark soon. Then the spiders would be out, and in thinking that wouldn't be gone very long, he didn't think that he would need his weapons, so hadn't thought to bring any. He still might not if he hurried.

Sure enough, he made it to the gates in plenty of time, and didn't have to fight any spiders. As soon as the guards saw who it was, they opened the gates. He got to the palace steps and saw Kellion waiting for him.

Legolas looked at him uncertainly. The only times that Kellion ever waited for him was when he had done something wrong. Which usually happened when Elladan and Elrohir were visiting.

He smiled slightly at him and said, "Good evening Kellion. What can I do for you?" He then continued his trek up the stairs and started to go into the palace. Kellion right behind him.

Kellion said once he was finished, "Mae govanen Prince Legolas. Your father wishes to speak with you in his study. He wanted me to escort you." After that they both continued walking in the palace again.

Legolas nodded and started thinking of what he could have done, or forgot to do. He made a list in his head, finally he got to attending the council meeting. _Ai, _he thought ,_Ada will not be happy that wasn't there again._

By now they had reached his fathers study. Kellion bowed to Legolas and left. Alone now, Legolas knocked on his fathers door. He heard a "Come in", so he entered.

Thranduil stood behind his desk, but when Legolas entered he turned around. Then he walked over to Legolas and stared at him with an ice cold glare.

Legolas was uneasy under that stare. He only got it when he had done something that really made his father angry. He finally said, "You wanted to see me Ada?"

Thranduil stared at him even harder now. Finally he said, "What were you supposed to do today ion nin, that you never showed up for, even after I had someone search for you? Better yet, where were you?"

Legolas swallowed nervously and said, "The council meeting. I forgot."

Thranduil nodded and then said, "Yes the council. Where were you ion nin?"

Legolas sighed inwardly and said, "I was in the forest. I climbed a tree, and accidentally fell asleep. When I woke up it was already late and I tried to get home quickly." Even as he said this, he knew his father would become even more angry.

Thranduil yelled, "You missed a meeting because you fell asleep in a tree! Legolas that was third one in a row! It's unacceptable. What kind of behavior is that for the Prince of Mirkwood!"

Legolas was mad now, it wasn't like he missed it on purpose. Although he didn't overly care. They were just so boring that he forgot them. Finally he said, "That's all I get to do anymore. If that's all the Prince of Mirkwood gets to do, then I don't want to be it anymore!" Immediately Legolas knew that was the wrong thing to say.

If Thranduil was mad before, he was now furious. He gave him a look that had been rumored to have made orcs stop moving in their tracks. Then he said, "It isn't your choice, but if you don't like it, then you can get out! No son of mine will behave like this." Thranduil also regretted his words at the look of hurt that crossed Legolas' face.

Finally Legolas said, "Fine! Then I'm leaving. Good bye my Lord." With that he stormed from the room, to go get his bow and daggers. He wouldn't stay in a house with someone that didn't want him.

Thranduil stared after him in shock. Legolas, his Little Leaf, was leaving. The worst part about it, was it was his fault, and he could tell from the look on Legolas' face that he wouldn't be able to change his mind.

TBC…

Translations:

Mae govanen: Well met

Hir nin: my lord

Hannon le mellon nin: Thank you my friend.

Ada: Dad, daddy

Ion nin: My son

I think I spelled Mae govanen wrong, but it was late, and I couldn't think of how it was spelled and really wanted to post it.

Tell me what you think. Please though, no flames. Constructive criticism is alright though. Just not mean.


	2. Trouble With Spiders

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, I don't own anything except for Kellion.

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I decided to get this chapter out of the way. I think the story is going to move along fairly quick. Probably because I like LOTR so much. Oh, and if any of you were wondering how old Legolas is, he's roughly around the age of 16, 17 in human years. Well, that's enough of that, on with the story.

Chapter 2

Legolas ran to his room. He ran over to where he kept his weapons and grabbed them. Next he went over to his wardrobe and took out a couple of tunics. He wouldn't stay in a place that know longer wanted him. He would leave for Imladris. The twins and Elrond wouldn't mind if he stayed with them.

He had arrived at the kitchen by now. He quickly found what he wanted to bring for his journey and stowed it in his pack. It wasn't much, just lembas and a couple of apples.

While he had been pondering this, he had arrived at the stable. He went to the back where his white mare, Thaylia was. He quickly got on, and left. Turning back one last time he saw his old home, for the last time? He didn't know.

Thranduil sat slumped at his desk, his head in his hands. He didn't even look up when he heard a knock at his door, or when an Elf entered. He did look up though, when that Elf stopped at the front of his desk. He looked up and asked a bit more harshly than he ment too, "What is it now Kellion?"

Kellion frowned and said, "I just thought that you would like to know hir nin, that Prince Legolas was seen leaving. He took his horse with him."

Thranduil looked up shocked. He knew his words had hurt Legolas, but he never imagined that it was enough to make him leave. He had thought that Legolas would just remain in his room for a couple of days, refusing to speak to him. _No, _he thought, _maybe he was just leaving for a short ride._ Either way, he got up, and left for his son's room.

When he got there he looked around. He walked over to the corner where Legolas' bow and quiver usually sat, there was nothing. He went to the table where his daggers usually were. Nothing. Finally he went to his son's wardrobe. What he saw shocked him, Legolas' riding cloak was of course gone, but so were a couple of more tunics.

Thranduil sighed deeply, and said, "So he is gone then. Surely to Imladris." And to himself he thought, _and it is all your fault._ He left the room quickly then.

Legolas was so deeply in his thoughts that he did not notice how quiet the forest had become. If he was listening instead of pondering what his father had said, he would have heard the trees distress for him. If he was paying attention to his surroundings instead of looking solely at his hands, he would have seen the yellow eyes. But alas, our young prince was not.

He only came out of his thoughts when Thaylia came to a sudden halt. She reared up on her hind legs and nearly threw him off. He looked around to see what had caused his mount so much distress, and noticed the yellow eyes. He cursed himself inwardly for not paying better attention to his surroundings.

Legolas decided to get off of his horse. While fighting the spiders on a horse might have an advantage, there was surely know way he would come out of this alive, and why should his horse have to die just because of his carelessness. No, it would be better to let the horse go back to the palace. He whispered to her in Elvish, and she fled into the night, a single white blur.

Now Legolas noticed that the spiders were closer to him. He quickly strung his bow and knocked an arrow. Aiming quickly he chose a target, and loosed. Five more followed after this before the spiders were too close, and he had to switch to his daggers.

The group of spiders wouldn't have been to bad for a patrol, considering it was only 10 spiders. But for a lone Elf, it was horrid. Though Legolas was doing farely well. He only had two spiders left, and he was almost finished with one already.

He quickly delivered the final blow and looked around for his final target. What he saw surprised him. It was the biggest spider he had ever seen. Sure, he hadn't seen that many yet considering his age, and the fact that his father didn't want him on any patrols that were too dangerous yet, but this was the biggest spider that he had ever even heard about. It stood about 10 feet tall. It's legs taking up a good amount of the clearing that they stood in.

Legolas had frozen in fear. He had thought that he had been doing quite well, and would make it out alright. Now though, now was a different matter. He knew that there was no way that he would be leaving this clearing unscathed. He snapped out of his trance and got his weapons ready.

It was the spider that moved first. It came at him with such great speed that he was shocked. He quickly slashed out at it. It hit the spider in the leg, making it even angrier. Legolas lunged in again. This time going for the creatures stomach, he knew that if he wanted to kill it, he would have to attack the head, but right now all he could get at was the stomach.

As his dagger hit it's target, he felt a searing pain in his leg. He paid no attention to it though, he had to kill it first. As he moved in for another attack, he saw his opportunity. Quickly he slashed out with both of his daggers. Sure enough, his aim was true and the spider started to fall down. Though in it's last moments it took it's stinger and hit the now panting elf in the neck.

Legolas slid to his knees in agony. The pain was unbearable. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. He gladly let the darkness take him. Leaving him all alone in a small clearing full of spider corpses.

Thranduil sat at his desk, trying to get some paperwork done, although he would admit that his mind just wouldn't stay at the task at hand, when he heard commotion down in the courtyard. Thinking that maybe, just maybe it was Legolas, he hurriedly left.

When he got there the sight that greeted him was less pleasant. His son's horse stood looking terrified of something, with a group of elves around it. The mare kept pawing nervously at the ground.

He walked over to the group and asked impatiently, "What's going on? Is Legolas here?"

All of the Elves looked towards him, and then finally one answered, "Prince Legolas isn't here hir nin. His horse just showed up right now, and there is no sign of the Prince."

Thranduil looked horrified. Legolas loved this horse. He wouldn't just let it get loose. Which could mean only one thing. Legolas was out there in the forest somewhere, either in trouble or hurt.

He looked around and found an elf that he recognized as one of his head soldiers. He called to him, "Jalent, get ready my patrol. We will search for Prince Legolas." With Jalent's nod he ran into the palace and got ready while muttering to himself, "Hold on ion nin. I'm coming.

The patrol was a fairly large one. It was rather late in the night. Actually getting closer to dawn, and the Elves didn't want to take any chances with the spiders. Thranduil rode at the head along with Jalent, and his son's horse. After some quick words in Elvish, it had appeared that Legolas' horse wished to lead them to him. Now they were following it.

After a while of riding Thranduil started to wonder if it had been the greatest idea of following Thaylia. Then they came up to a clearing. It was full of dead spiders and toward the side, by the biggest Thranduil had seen in a while was Legolas.

He ran over as quick as he could. When he got to him he rolled him over and what he saw shocked him. Not only was he stung on his neck, but also on his leg. Quickly he felt for a pulse. Partly relieved when he found one, but partly even more worried when he felt how weak it was. He turned to Kellion, who had also wanted to come, and said, "Noro lim Kellion.Ride to Imladris. Get Elrond. Tell him it is urgent that he come to Mirkwood. If he doesn't Prince Legolas will surely die."

Kellion nodded quickly and then left. Thranduil gently lifted Legolas up on his horse and said, "Hold on ion nin. You'll be okay."

TBC…

Translations:

Hir nin: my lord

Imladris: Rivendell

Ion nin: my son

Noro lim: Ride fast

A/N: Sorry, but I thought that was as good a spot as any to leave it. Sort of a cliffy huh? Well I updated already because with school I didn't know when I would have a chance, and so it's kind of a treat for you.


	3. A Father's Worry

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the characters except for Kellion, or anyone that you don't recognize. Only in a little land that I like to visit called Celesteville I own them.

A/N: I got started on this chapter early because of Elven Hope. So really you all should be thanking her. Go check out her stories too, they're really good. Oh, this chapter is going to take place a little before the end of chapter 2. It's going to tell you better detail about how Legolas looked to Thranduil. I think that's all I wanted to say, so on with the show, er story.

Chapter 3

When Thranduil had rode into the clearing, it seemed that everything stopped, for there among the bodies of spiders was his son. He hurriedly dismounted, and ran over to him.

When he got to him and turned him over the sight made him gasp. Legolas had a slight cut across his forehead that wasn't bleeding too bad. Looking at his son's neck he noticed the spider bite. It would definetly have to be treated for venom. Looking even lower he came across several more small scratches, nothing of major importance, until he got to his leg. It also had a spider bite on it.

_This is not good, he thought, how can he have managed to have survived to spider bites, when stronger elves than him have died from them. He then noticed the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, so felt it. He jerked his hand back from the amount of heat radiating. _

Thranduil then felt for a pulse. What he found relieved and worried him, for it was a very weak pulse.He turned to Kellion, who had also wanted to come, and said, "Noro lim Kellion. Ride to Imladris. Get Elrond. Tell him it is urgent that he come to Mirkwood. If he doesn't Prince Legolas will surely die."

Kellion nodded quickly and then left. Thranduil gently lifted Legolas up on his horse and said, "Hold on ion nin. You'll be alright."

Thranduil sat at the front of the group of soldiers. Legolas sat in front of him shivering, and every so often whimpering slightly. Thranduil knew that his son was in pain, but they had only brought minor herbs in their haste. The only thing that they could do for Legolas right now, was get him back to the palace as quick as possible.

So far they hadn't come across anything that would have to be fought, much to his relief. Thranduil knew that if they did he wouldn't be able to fight very well since he would have to hold on to Legolas and protect him as well.

Warriors often threw glances their way. The prince was greatly loved by all of Mirkwood, and to see him hurt like this was heartbreaking.

Not as heartbreaking as it was to Thranduil though. The only thing that kept going through his head was the words that he had said earlier. _"It isn't your choice, but if you don't like it, then you can get out!" _If he hadn't said that then Legolas wouldn't have left, if he hadn't said that Legolas wouldn't have fought spiders, he wouldn't have been wounded, and most importantly he wouldn't be dying. Because that was surely what was happening now. Legolas couldn't survive two stings.

All of a sudden Jalent was at his side. He glanced at Legolas and then said, "Hir nin, we will reached the gates in a few moments. The prince will be alright." He tried to smile reassuringly, but failed.

Thranduil also tried to smile, and then said, "Iston Jalent. Thank you." He then focused back to the path ahead. Thinking, _just a few more moments Legolas, and then we can get you some treatment. I just hope it is good enough until Elrond arrives._

Kellion rode hard and fast. He had decided long ago that he would not rest unless he had no other choice. The prince's life was too valuable. He hoped that Legolas would be able to make it the 4 days that it would take before Elrond was with him. Luckily for him, he had already rode half of the distance, just a little further now.

Thranduil looked up as the gates came into view. Jalent was right, they had only been a few moments away.

The elves at the gates immediately opened them when they saw their King and how he was holding their Prince. They were shocked at how bad he looked, but also had figured that something bad had befallen him when his horse had come back without a rider.

Thranduil rode swiftly into the courtyard. He called to the elf that was the closest to him and dismounting, he said, "Secmelas, go to the healing wing, tell the healers what has happened and to prepare." Secmelas nodded and left.

Now Thranduil noticed that Jalent stood by him. Jalent said, "Give him to me hir nin, while you dismount. Then you can take him to the healing rooms."

Thranduil reluctantly nodded. The truth was that he didn't want anyone besides him to touch his son. But he knew that if he wanted to help Legolas he would have to cooperate. He handed Legolas down to Jalent, and then dismounted. As soon as he was on the ground he immediately turned to Jalent and took his son. He then hurried to the healing rooms.

When Thranduil entered the healing chamber and was surprised to see that it had already been prepared that quickly. The elves of Mirkwood must really love their prince to work that fast.

The head healer, Calean, moved over to Thranduil and took Legolas from his arms. He then laid him on the bed and started removing his blood stained clothing. Then he set to work on cleaning out the wounds. When he got to the sting on Legolas' leg, he looked at Thranduil and said, "I will need you to hold him down for this. It will most likely be extremely painful."

Thranduil nodded and placed his hands gently on his son. He hated to put Legolas through more pain, but it was necessary. The wound needed stitches to stop the bleeding. He looked towards Calean signaling him to start doing what had to be done. Oh, how he hated this.

Sure enough, even in unconsciousness Legolas thrashed and tried to move away from the source of pain. All his mind could comprehend was that his already hurt body was being hurt some more. Finally on the last stitch, he let out a whimper. Thranduil looked close to tears. His poor Little Leaf was hurting so much, and it was because of him.

Calean beckoned him over to the door when he was done. Thranduil looked questioningly at him, but followed him over. Calean said, "I've done everything that I can do for him. Now all we can do is watch over him, and hope that Lord Elrond gets here in time."

Thranduil sighed and said, "Iston. If we're lucky Kellion should have made it to Imladris by now. If not, he shouldn't arrive too much later." Calean nodded, and Thranduil walked back over to Legolas. He frowned at the fever his son had. Then took a cloth, wet it, and then placed it on his fevered brow. He had decided long ago that he would not let his son's side.

Kellion sighed with relief as he saw the gates of Imladris loom into his view. Then he heard two familiar voices say, "Who wishes to enter Imladris?"

Kellion smiled softly as he recognized them as the sons of Elrond. Then called, "It is Kellion of Mirkwood. I bring urgent news from King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Prince Legolas needs Lord Elronds healing abilities.

Elladan and Elrohir jumped from the tree that they had been hiding in and walked up to the elf. They could see how exhausted he was. Elladan said , " We'll then let's make haste. When we get to Imladris and you tell Elrond your message, you should get some rest Kel." Kellion nodded to him anf they left.

TBC…

Translations:

Iston: I know

Hir nin: my Lord

Ion nin: my son

A/N: Sorry it's kind of short, I just wanted to get it out of the way for school. I also got to do my homework. Oh, and the bit at the beginning where it says Kellion nodded quickly and then left. Thranduil gently lifted Legolas up on his horse and said, "Hold on ion nin. You'll be alright."

I know it said you'll be okay in the other chapter, but Elven Hope told me that they wouldn't use terms like okay, so I changed it.


	4. On Our Way

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for the ones you don't recognize. This story is for my entertainment, my friends, and maybe some other people who like to read Legolas angst.

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I never thought that I would get that many. blushes Also, sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, but I have school and homework to do first. Don't worry though, we have the MEAP, and when we finish early we can work quietly on something till it's over, so I've been working on this. Sorry it's kind of short, I just wanted to getit done.

Chapter 4

Lord Elrond looked towards the gates of Imladris and saw three elves enter. Two he recognized to be his sons, Elladan and Elrohir. The third was garbed in the greens and browns of Mirkwood, golden hair, and a horse. The elf looked vaguely familiar to Elrond, but he couldn't remember his name at the moment. He decided that he should go down to see who the elf was and why they had come.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Kellion walked quickly. The sooner they reached Elrond the better. Even though Legolas was younger than them, they had always gotten on remarkably well. He was like a younger brother to them. The thought was unbearable to them.

Kellion was thinking along the same lines as the twins. He had known Legolas all his life, he had watched him grow up. To see him die, would be horrible. Not to mention his King. Thranduil would surely fade if the last thing that anchored him to this land was gone. No, if it was up to him, he would make sure Legolas got help.

When they reached the courtyard, a stable hand came and took Kellion's horse. This would be good for the horse, since they hadn't had many breaks on the journey, and those that they did have, were quite short.

As they climbed the stairs of The House of Elrond, that was exactly who they almost ran into. Elladan looked at his father and said, "You know Ada, you really should watch where you're going."

Elrond didn't respond to him, instead he looked at the other elf. Realization dawned on him as he finally recognized the Mirkwood Elf to be none other then King Thranduil's advisor, Kellion. He said to Kellion, "Mae govanne, Kellion of Mirkwood."

Kellion in turn, bowed to him and said, "Mae govanne Lord Elrond. I'm afraid I have come under unpleasant circumstances." He paused and then continued, "Prince Legolas needs your healing ability."

Elrond frowned at this, and then said, "We shall go to my study, and then you shall tell me what happened."

A few moments later, they were all seated comfortably in his study. Everyone sat looking at Kellion. So finally he started his tale, "You all know how Prince Legolas must attend council meetings with his father?" At their nods he continued, "Just the other day he had one that he was supposed to attend. I'm not quite sure why, but he missed it. King Thranduil asked me, that if I saw him, to send him to his study. I guess that was the third one in a row that the Prince missed. Well, when I saw the Prince come, I did as he asked and sent him to the study. I'm not quite sure what happened, or what was said, but the next thing I know is Prince Legolas storms out of the palace, and goes for a ride. We didn't know why he was leaving, or that the King and him had just had a fight.

"Then it happened, the thing we all dreaded, the Prince's white mare comes running out of the forest looking absolutely terrified. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. Of course Thranduil immediately organized a search party.

"We had been searching for a while, with no sign of him, when we came upon a clearing. In this clearing lay 10 dead spiders, and Legolas unconscious. He was stung by one twice. We don't know how he survived. All we know is that if the Prince is to live, then we need your help."

Elrond stood up and turned to Elladan and Elrohir. He then said, "Get a group of soldiers and our horses ready, we make for Mirkwood." He then turned to Kellion and said, "How many days ago did this happen?"

Kellion looked up at him and said, "Almost three. Thranduil sent me as soon as we found Legolas, I only stopped a little, while on the way here." He flinched when he said the latter. There would no way that Elrond would allow him to return with them with how exhausted he was.

That was exactly what Elrond said next, "Kellion, you must be exhausted. You will remain here until you and your horse are well rested." When Kellion looked ready to protest he said, "You won't help the Prince if we have to stop because you fell asleep on your horse and fell off." To take some of the harshness from his words he said, "Besides, Legolas would not want you to push yourself this hard. Take atleast a days rest, then you and a group of my guards may come, though the guards will have strict orders from me not to leave any time ahead of a day, and that they must take breaks on the way to Mirkwood."

Kellion nodded in understanding. Then said, "Hannon le, Lord Elrond." With that he stood and left to the guest quarters.

Almost as soon as Kellion had left, Elladan and Elrohir entered. Elladan said to his father, "The horses and soldiers are ready Ada. We leave as soon as you are ready."

Elrond nodded and said, "Just let me pack some herbs. From the sounds of it Legolas is seriously wounded and as much as I am loathe to admit, I think I will need them."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded and stood by the door waiting for him to finish packing. Which didn't take too long. Elrond decided to check his pack once more, then they left to the horses.

Thranduil at worriedly by the side of Legolas. His son's fever was growing worse, no matter what they tried. He again rewet the cloth that was on Legolas' forehead, for what seemed the thousandth time.

He looked out the window towards the forest again. He knew that there was no way Elrond could be here yet. No matter how fast Kellion had rode, he would have only arrived today at the earliest.

A moan brought his attention back to the bed beside him. Legolas' brow was furrowed. His head was twisting back and forth.

The hope that Thranduil had felt when he thought Legolas was waking melted into worry. The fever had risen high enough that Legolas was now becoming delusional.

He could hear Legolas say things like, "Ada help!" "I'm sorry." and "Go away." He also heard a couple of very interesting Dwarvish curses and wondered vaguely where his son had learnt them. He also couldn't make out some of the words that were spoken.

When Legolas seemed to be getting worse he put his hand on his shoulder and whispered softly, "It's alright ion nin, you are no longer in danger." To himself he added, _just in danger of the poison from the stings._

The contact seemed to make Legolas even worse. He was now fighting against his father. _If he doesn't stop soon, his wounds will start bleeding again, _Thranduil thought frantically.

Thranduil thought for a moment and then remembered that Calean was around here somewhere. He had said that he wouldn't leave to far for incase he was needed. He hurriedly yelled, "Calean, come quick!"

A/N: laughs cliffie. I love cliffies, Unless someone else leaves them. Then I hate them. Please review. Yes, now I am going to start begging for thereviews. I really like them. I'm addicted.LOL.

Celeste

TBC…

Translations:

Mae govanne- Well met

Ada- Dad/Daddy

Ion nin- My son


	5. Elrond's Worry

Disclaimer: How many times are you going to make me say it? I don't own anything that you recognize. If you don't recognize it though, then it is mine.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming. I have decided that Sunday will be the day that I will update. Sorry, but that is the most convenient for me with school work and everything. Also go read Elven Hope's story, because she got a really nasty flame, and her story is wonderful. I hate flamers. I just despise them. Oh, and Mistopurr also has a character named Calean, before anyone says that I stole the idea from her, I didn't. My guinea pigs name is Calean, and I had my guinea pig before I read her stories. Though they are excellent stories. Well anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 5

Calean was in a healing room three away from the Prince's. The border patrol had just returned, and no matter how much he wanted to stay with Legolas, as master healer, he had wounded to attend to.

Which was what he was doing right now. The injuries hadn't been too many this time. Though, there were a couple of semi-serious ones. Not the one that he was working on right now though, it was just a long cut that ran up the elfs arm. It wasn't too deep.

He was just finishing putting the bandage on, when he heard the King yell, "Calean, come quick!" As soon as he heard the cry, and the tone of which it was said in, he knew that something was very wrong with the prince.

He hurriedly handed the bandage over to the apprentice healer that was working with him. Then he ran to the Prince's room.

When he entered the room, he saw Legolas thrashing against his father's hold on him. He decided quickly that he would need to make a tea to soothe Legolas. The thrashing was surely resulting from a higher fever, so he would put a herb in to help with it.

He made the tea as fast as he could, added the herb, and then went over to Legolas. He put the cup to the Prince's lips and tipped some in his mouth. At first it seemed like Legolas wouldn't swallow the tea, then slowly he did. Calean kept at it until he had swallowed it all.

The tea was a fast acting one, so Legolas stilled quite quickly. When he was sure that Legolas was sleeping peacefully again, he checked his bandages. The sting on his leg was bleeding again, but only minimally. He took a cloth that was by the bed, got it wet, and then washed away the blood. Then he put a clean bandage on the leg.

When he got up to leave Thranduil said, "Wait, where are you going? What if something like that happens again?"

Calean sighed and said, "As much as I would like it hir nin, I cannot stay with the Prince. I'm still treating the wounded that have come back from border patrol. The tea that I gave him should last until I am done. If not, either have a servant come and get me, or yell for me like you did earlier. I will not be too far away." he paused, and then said, "If it will make you feel any better, I will send one of my junior healers to watch over him."

Thranduil nodded his thanks, and watched Calean leave. It wasn't too long before another elf appeared. Thranduil didn't know her name, but thought, _this must be the junior healer that Calean was talking about._

Sure enough, it was. She bowed to him and said, "My Lord, My name is Fallieor, Calean has sent me to watch over the Prince." Thranduil nodded. Then they both sat there in silence.

Elrond looked around the group of soldiers that were assembled. It was amazing how quickly they had gotten ready. It occurred to him that they were all waiting for him, so he quickly mounted his horse, and led them.

He noticed that Elladan and Elrohir weren't joking with the other soldiers like they normally would have been. Instead they were disturbingly quiet. Almost like when they had pulled too many pranks and were thinking of their next one. Except this time, there wouldn't be the prank. This time they were too worried over their friend.

The ride to Mirkwood was going to take at the least, five days. That was if they only rested briefly, and the horses would have to be rested more than that. That was the trouble with riding with a large group, well it was either rest more, or have a chance of encountering something in the forest, and not being able to fight it. Elrond only hoped that Legolas would be alright until they arrived.

Elrond was jarred from his thoughts when a rider pulled up next to him. It was Falin. He said, "My Lord, shouldn't we stop. We have been riding for a good amount of time, and the horses are going to be tired very soon."

Elrond noticed for the first time that the sky was darkening. He nodded and said, "Send two scouts ahead to find a place that should be safe to rest." Falin nodded, then fell back till he was by two different elves. He gave them Elrond's orders. They quickly took off ahead of the group.

Elrond returned to his thoughts until the two elves that Falin had sent returned. They had come across a clearing that would be good enough for them to rest in tonight. There wasn't any signs of orcs or wargs. To be safe though, they set up a watch. Three elves at a time.

Elrond and the rest of the elves that weren't on watch took out their bedrolls. Sleep came easily for everyone except for Elrond. He just couldn't get the thought out of his head that he might be to late to save Legolas. Then Thranduil would fade because Legolas was the last thing holding him to Middle Earth. Not only one death would be his fault, but two. He shook his head and thought, _"No, there won't even be one death, Legolas will not die. He is strong, he will fight the venom."_

Even though he thought that to himself, he couldn't help but not believe it. It was after all, rare that an elf survived two stings. He got up and went over to where his sons were sleeping. He saw that only one of them was asleep, the other was not. It was Elrohir.

He sat down next to the elf. Elrohir was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed his father walk over to him. When the elf sat down, he jumped. Elrond looked at him and said, "Get some rest ion nin. We make for Mirkwood at the first sign of daylight."

Elrohir sighed then said, "I will not fine rest this night. I just can't get my mind off of the fact that Legolas may be dieing as we speak. What if we are to late Ada?"

Elrond shook his head and said, "That won't happen Elrohir. You know that Legolas is stronger then that. We will arrive in time. Nothing will happen to him. Just imagine, in probably two days after I treat him, you and Elladan will be helping him sneak out of his room, because as he says 'it is too boring'." This caused Elrohir to smile slightly. "Get some rest." With that said Elrohir lay down and his eyes glazed over in elven dreams.

Elrond walked back over to his bedroll and decided that he would also need to get some rest because tomorrow they would be riding harder and longer than they had today. Before he went to sleep though he thought, "_Hold on Legolas, we're coming"_

TBC…

Elvish Translations

Hir Nin: My Lord

Ion Nin: My Son

Ada: Dad/Daddy

A/N: Ok, so this chapter totally sucked right? Sorry that it was so short too. Well leave a review please, and remember no flames. Also, I have decided to do reviewer responses on my homepage, so if you leave a review go there and I will have answered.

Namarie,

Celeste


	6. Help Has Come

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a day late. I've been sick, therefore haven't had a chance to really get on the computer. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, review responses are on my bio page, I will put them up as I get them.

/Flashbacks/

Chapter 6

Elrond woke with the sun. He rolled up his bedroll and took out a small pack that held lembas. He then crossed over to Elladan and Elrohir to rouse them from their sleep.

He wasn't at all surprised to find them already awake. From the looks of it, they had already packed all of their gear on the horses and were ready to depart.

Actually, when he looked around, he noticed that most of the elves had broke camp already, and it seemed like they were just waiting for Elrond to tell them to mount their horses and then they would be off.

He sat down next to Elladan and reached into the pack he had brought with him, producing pieces of lembas. He gave each of his sons one, and ate the remainder himself. Elladan and Elrohir ate quickly and in silence.

Once they were done, they went over to their horses again, to make sure that they had packed all of their gear and hadn't forgotten anything. The chances of them forgetting anything though were very unlikely considering the fact that this was already the fourth time this morning that they had checked it.

Elrond glanced around at his soldiers. It seemed that they all had had something light to eat, so he called, "We break camp now! Let us make haste for Mirkwood!" Immediately they all went to mount their horses. Once again they were on their way to Mirkwood.

000000000000000000000

Thranduil sighed. He was exhausted. Legolas had grown only a little worse, though that was still bad. For the past three days he was disoriented and delusional once again. He didn't recognize his father's soothing voice anymore, and when Thranduil had to restrain him so that he couldn't hurt himself further, it just made matters worse.

Thranduil may have been an elf, and elves may not need much rest, but the past days were slowly taking a toll on him. He would not rest until Elrond had arrived, and Legolas was recovering. He had made this vow to himself since the beginning. He would **not** leave Legolas.

A slight shift on the bed brought his attention back to the thin form on the bed. Legolas had always been thin, but now he was thinner than he had ever been. Since Legolas had been poisoned, they hadn't been able to get any nourishment into his body. The one time when he had been alert enough to drink some broth had been two days ago. He hadn't been able to keep it down for very long either.

Thranduil could remember that day all too vividly.

/Two Days Prior/

Thranduil was seated next to the bed. Fallieor was over at the herb counter, checking to make sure that they had all the herbs they might need in the future.

A soft moan brought her attention to the bed. She noticed that Thranduil had moved to sitting on the edge of the bed, in position for incase Legolas started thrashing around again and he would have to hold him.

They were pleasantly surprised though when Legolas' azure eyes opened. Confusion shown in them as he gazed around the room. When his gaze fell on Thranduil he said hoarsely, "I'm sorry Ada."

Fallieor walked over to the bedside table and poured a glass of water from the pitcher that was kept there. Then she held it to the prince's lips so that he could drink.

Thranduil blinked in surprise. Not only had Legolas woke up, but he seemed not at all disoriented, very different to the sick elf that they had only seen yesterday. He frowned at what his son said, but then he said, "Nay Legolas. Do not apologize. We shall speak of this matter at another time. On to more pressing matters though…are you hungry ion nin?"

Legolas inwardly frowned. Truthfully he wasn't hungry. In fact all he wanted to do right now was go back asleep, but he didn't want to worry his father, so he nodded.

Fallieor spoke quickly and said, "I shall get him some broth to drink hir nin. We should try not to over tax his stomach with anything else yet." With that said she left quickly to the kitchens.

Legolas again closed his eyes. This time though, he was awake. Thranduil desperately wanted to talk with Legolas, tell him how sorry he was, but decided that he should wait until Legolas was feeling better. So they just sat in silence until Fallieor came back with a tray laden with a bowl of broth.

She put the tray down on the counter that held the herbs, then crossed back over to Legolas to feel his forehead and check his fever. She found that he still had one, so put an herb that would lower it into the broth. While she was doing this Thranduil was helping Legolas sit up.

Fallieor handed the bowl over to Thranduil knowing that he would want to be the one to feed it to Legolas. Thranduil gave her a small smile. He then said to Legolas before he could start arguing that he could feed himself, "You are still weak ion nin. I will feed you the broth." Legolas scowled but did not say anything.

He managed to drink a little under half of the broth before he was too full and had become too tired. Thranduil had noticed him starting to fall asleep, so he gave the remainder of the broth to Fallieor. Then helped lower Legolas back down on the bed. Legolas was sound asleep before his head even touched the pillow. Thranduil brushed some stray strands of golden hair off of Legolas' face, and then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Fallieor smiled softly at the act of affection. Some thought Thranduil to be cold towards his son sometimes because he did not display affection in public. Now however, if they could only see him, they would see he was anything but cold.

Thranduil sat back in the seat that he had occupied before Legolas had woke up. Then he said, "It seems as though he is getting better."

Fallieor nodded and then said, "He must've been stronger than we thought. Especially to be fighting off the venom from two stings. We may have no use of Elrond when he arrives." Thranduil nodded in agreement.

They were both proven wrong however an hour later when Legolas woke once again. This time he groaned, rolled over onto his side, and violently expelled the contents of his stomach.

Thranduil was at his side and holding his hair out of his face while he rubbed his back softly immediately. As soon as he was finished Legolas rolled back onto his back sobbing for breath, Thranduil was talking soothingly to him. He fell once more into a fever induced sleep. When Thranduil felt his forehead he said concerned, "His fever has grown worse Fallieor."

/End flashback/

He and Fallieor had had to wash Legolas, part of the bed, and the floor after that. The worst part however, was the fact that they couldn't get anything to stay down very long in the sick elf's stomach. Water was the only exception, and even then that was only if it was in a limited amount, otherwise it would just see the same fate as the broth.

That had also been the only time that Legolas had been awake and not delirious. Thranduil was finding himself wishing more and more that Elrond would get there soon. Luckily for him though, his wishes would be answered soon.

00000000000000000000

About 300 hundred yards away Elrond could see Mirkwood's gates. It had taken them six days to get there, but indeed they had. He only hoped that it wasn't too late.

As they came upon the gate, it opened and an elf came out. The elf ran up to him, bowed hastily and said, "Mae govanne Lord Elrond. Dismount your horse and hurry. Legolas needs you. Do not worry about your soldiers, the stable hands will take care of the horses and then they shall lead them into private quarters for rest. Now we must hurry." With that said he started towards the palace. Elrond, along with Elladan and Elrohir following him.

TBC…

Elvish Translations:

Hir nin: My lord

Ada: Dad/Daddy

Ion nin: my son

Mae govanne: Well met

A/N: As always please review, tell me what you thought, what you wish to read in the next chapter would be good too. See you next Sunday.

Celeste


	7. Recovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the names that aren't familiar.

Chapter 7

The servant led them to the room that Legolas was in, only pausing briefly to give a quick knock and then enter. He bowed once to Thranduil, then turned and left.

Thranduil had looked up when he heard someone knock on the door. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw a servant enter with Elrond and his sons. He never thought that they would be able to arrive in just nine days. Not that he was complaining.

Elrond crossed quickly over to the bed and felt Legolas' forehead. It was covered in perspiration. He frowned at how warm it was. Were Calean and the young healer (he didn't know her name) not giving him anything for it. Then a horrible thought struck him. What if they were? What if it just didn't have any affect? What if they were trying every possible way to get the fever to go down, and nothing worked? What if the poison was the strong?

He moved over to the herb counter and set his pack of herbs and medicines that he had brought with him down. Then searching quickly for the two that he needed, he made a much stronger tea that would lower the young elf's fever.

Elladan saw what his father needed him to do, so he raised Legolas' head slightly. They managed to get the whole amount of tea down the young elf's throat, albeit a slow process. Luckily swallowing was a reflexive process, even while unconscious.

Now he had to administer a medicine for the spider venom. The only thing was, he didn't know what affects the venom was having. He quickly rectified that situation by asking Calean.

Calean responded, "You have already dealt with the fever, that was the worst problem , because it was making him delirious, and also making it so that his stomach couldn't hold anything down. We've tried everything. The bites are also not healing right. They've barely healed at all."

Elrond nodded, and then took out an herb paste, that you were supposed to spread over the wound. Elladan and Elrohir got out fresh bandages, and Elrond took off the old.

The first thing that he noticed was that the wounds were indeed not healing. For them to be nine days old and for Legolas to have elven healing, they should be pretty much healed.

He quickly applied the paste to the wounds, and then put the fresh bandages on. Legolas however, was oblivious through it all.

Elrond turned to Thranduil when he was done, and took in the appearance of the king. His clothes were disheveled along with his golden tresses. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages. Elrond mentally hit himself. Of course he hadn't slept. He never would with Legolas like this.

Elrond walked over to the where he sat, close enough so that he could be near his son, but far enough away so that he didn't get in the way.

Thranduil rose and said, "Mae govanne Lord Elrond. You have impeccable timing. May I ask how you managed to arrive here so soon?"

Elrond nodded and said, "You may, after you get some rest." Thranduil looked ready to protest, so he said, "Have you slept at all since Legolas was injured?" When Thranduil shook his head he continued, "Then you haven't gotten any rest in nine days. You need the sleep mellon nin. Nothing will happen to Legolas while I am here." Thranduil still looked hesitant so he added, "If his condition changes in the slightest, or if he is to awaken, I will send one of my sons to fetch you immediately. Now please, go get some sleep."

Finally Thranduil relented and left. Then Elrond turned to Calean and Fallieor and said, "If I am not mistaken, I am sure you have also not had any rest these past couple of days. You may go. Then prince is on his way to recovery."

Fallieor nearly sighed with relief. Instead she said, "Hannon le Lord Elrond."

He smiled at her and said, "Think nothing of it." With that said both Calean and Fallieor left.

Now Elrond turned to his sons and said, "Would you two please go and make sure that the soldiers are comfortable. I do not know how long we will be staying here. I had been planning on coming here soon, but not under these circumstances." Elladan and Elrohir nodded and then left.

Now Elrond was left alone with Legolas. He had no doubt that when he told Fallieor and Calean that the prince was on his way to recovery that that wasn't true. Now all he needed was for Legolas to wake up and assure him that he wasn't wrong.

000000000000000000000000000000 A Day Later 0000000000000000000000000000000

Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir were seated around Legolas. His fever had lowered a great amount during the night, and it finally seemed that the spider stings were starting to heal.

Elrond was actually surprised that Thranduil hadn't joined them by now. It seemed that he was more tired than he let on. Elrond definitely wasn't going to wake him up though. Not unless Legolas' condition changed or he woke up. The latter seemed much more possible now however.

Elrond's wonder at how long Thranduil would sleep was short lived when the door opened at that was exactly who walked in. Thranduil looked much better though, so he let go the idea of him getting more rest.

Thranduil walked over to Legolas and sat down in the only empty chair. Then he asked the question that had been nagging at the back of his mind, "How did you manage to get here so fast?"

Elrond smiled slightly and said, "It appears that wood elves need less rest than others." When Thranduil just looked at him blankly he continued, "Kellion arrived in Imladris only three days after you had sent him. When I questioned him he let it slip that he had barely stopped at all on the journey. He should be arriving tomorrow if I know him at all."

Thranduil frowned slightly and said, "I never told him to not stop and rest. Do not get me wrong though, I am extremely grateful that you arrived when you did. I had started to worry that you would arrive too late."

Elrond said, "Your son is strong, he would've held on until I arrived." Thranduil nodded and was about to say something when a moan on the bed brought his attention back to Legolas.

Legolas' eyelids fluttered. He was waking up. Thranduil was at his side immediately. When he was fully awake he asked, "How are you feeling ion nin?"

Legolas turned his head to him and the answered hoarsely, "Tired, sore and kind of hungry."

Elrohir handed Thranduil a cup full of water. Thranduil lifted Legolas' head up slightly and pressed the cup to his lips. Legolas greedily started to drink the water, only to have his father take it away. He looked at him with a questioning glance and Thranduil said, "Not so fast. You will make yourself sick." Legolas nodded and drank it slower.

When he had finished Thranduil asked, "You said you were hungry?" Legolas nodded.

Elrond stood up, he had sensed the need that Thranduil and Legolas needed to talk about something, and said, "Then my sons and I will get us all something to eat." He motioned to his sons and they left.

An uncomfortable silence fell. Finally Legolas and Thranduil said at almost the same time, "I'm sorry."

Thranduil shook his head and said, "You have nothing to be sorry for ion nin. It is I that should be sorry. I said things that were not true. Which caused you to leave. I almost lost you because of it. I never would've been able to live with my self.

Legolas said, "But you didn't. It is not all of your fault Ada. I shouldn't have said that I didn't want to be a prince, and shouldn't have run off."

Thranduil smiled gently and said, "We are both forgiven. Do not dwell on matters of the past." The door opened and Elrond entered with a tray of food.

Legolas looked at it and said, "You really do not expect me to eat all of that do you?"

Elrond shook his head and said, "No, a bowl of broth is for you. The rest is for us. Do not think that you are the only one who is hungry elfling."

Legolas scowled at what he had been called, which only caused the others to laugh.

Thranduil once again helped Legolas eat his broth. This time he managed to drink the whole bowl. Though after words he had to have some more tea that Elrond had prepared.

Then he fell asleep, this time though it was one of healing.

TBC…

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. There Legolas is finally better. I think only about one more chapter for this story. I already have and idea for the next story. I'll give you a preview in the next chapter. Please review, 13 of you have this on story alert, so if you would take your time for about 30 seconds and leave a review on what you think of it, whether it is just "Good Job" or "You suck" though please not the later.I would be so happy. Also, if I get 10 or more reviews, I will post the next chapter earlier. So please review, they make me write the chaptersfaster.

Also review responses will be on my bio page. I don't have the ones from chapter 6 up yet, never had the time.

Celeste


	8. Epilogue And A Preview

Disclaimer: The following sentence is a lie: They're mine, my own, my precious. Therefore, I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, except the names that you don't recognize.

Epilogue

Over the next few days, Legolas steadily recovered. His wounds were healing nicely, and he was starting to gain back the weight that he had lost. After the sixth day though, he was bored, and insisted to Elrond and his father that he was better and should be allowed to go outside.

"… really, I feel better. Can't I be allowed…" Legolas began only to be cut off by Elrond.

"Nay young prince. You were deathly ill. It has only been six days since you've started to recover. The last thing that we want is a relapse." Elrond said quickly.

Legolas immediately started to protest. "But it is so boring just laying in my bed all day with just the twins for entertainment. Can't I just…"

This time it was Thranduil that interrupted him, "Legolas, you are not well yet. You will listen to Lord Elrond. If I find out that you have left this room, you will not be allowed on the archery grounds for a week once you are completely better. Besides how boring can it get? Like you said, you have the twins to keep you company."

Legolas nodded sulkily and said, "Yes Ada." He paused briefly and then said, "How long will the council meeting be today?"

Thranduil sighed and shook his head. Then he said, "I do not know. There wasn't one the whole time that you were wounded, so I can only imagine it will be quite long. Why?"

Legolas said, "No reason Ada. I was just wondering." He smiled innocently at his father. Which did not fool Thranduil for a minute.

Thranduil knew something was going on. Especially because of the look on his sons face. However, if he and Elrond wanted to get to the meeting on time, they would have to go now.

He studied Legolas' face for a minute more and then said, "Come Elrond. We must go unless we want to be late."

Elrond smiled at him as they left and said, "Surely you cannot be late to your own meeting mellon nin." Thranduil just gave him a look.

As soon as they were gone Legolas turned towards the twins. They sighed at the pleading look he gave them and then Elladan said, "Alright, we'll help sneak you outside. But if you get tired at all, tell us." Legolas nodded and Elladan said, " I mean it Legolas. Father will probably already murder us for helping you sneak out, let's not give him anymore reasons to."

Legolas nodded again and said, "You worry too much. I'll be alright. Now can we go before I turn 2000?"

Elrohir walked over to the bed to help Legolas stand up. They knew his leg would still hurt from where the spider had stung it no matter how much Legolas said that it was healed.

Once Legolas was standing, he was accosted with a bout of dizziness. He swayed slightly and was thankful that Elrohir had wrapped his arm around Legolas' waist and had put one of Legolas' arms across the back of his neck.

Once Legolas had exhaled shakily Elrohir asked him, "I know it's a stupid question, but are you alright?"

Legolas nodded and said, "Just a little bit dizzy. I'm alright now."

Elladan and Elrohir looked reluctant to leave now, so Legolas started to limp out the door by himself. Immediately the twins started after him; Elrohir helping him once more.

The trip to the outside of the palace was uneventful, much to the twins relief. They managed to avoid the elves that they did see, and before they knew it, they were outside under the leafy canopy of Mirkwood.

Legolas breathed in deeply. His joy of being outside once again, clear on his face. He limped on over to the nearest tree and placed his hand on the bark.

The tree was ecstatic at his recovery, and immediately told him so. He smiled at it happily and said, "Hannon le for your concern mellon nin." He then went back over to where the twins stood watching the exchange.

All elves had an affinity with nature, but the Wood Elves even more. Therefore, while the twins could communicate with the trees, they couldn't quite to the extent of Legolas.

Legolas smiled at them and said, "Come, let us go to the gardens." The twins nodded their agreement.

They were sitting at a rather beautiful fountain with Elladan telling Legolas of a particular time that Elrohir had tried to impress an elf maiden that he liked, when Thranduil and Elrond showed up behind them.

Elladan was saying, "…so Elrohir says that he can shoot this impossibly hard target, one that even you would have trouble with Legolas, with his eyes closed. Needless to say he missed it by about 10 feet."

While Elrohir blushed Legolas laughed, that is until he felt a hand placed on each of his shoulders. He gulped fearing what he would see, yet knowing at the same time, and then slowly turned his head. He smiled slightly at his father and then said, " Hello Ada. Funny meeting you here. How was the meeting?"

Thranduil ignored the question about the meeting and said, "The last time I was in your room ion nin, I do not remember it being in the garden. Unless you have redecorated. So I must ask you what you are doing out here Legolas, even after I told you to remain in you bed?"

Legolas looked at him innocently and then said, "It wasn't my fault Ada, honestly. As soon as you left the twins drugged me. Then they dragged me out of my room while I was in a daze, and the next thing I knew, I was here. I didn't go back to my room because I knew that you wanted me to rest, so I figured that I might as well here. So, it wasn't my fault, it was the twins'. You should throw them in the dungeons."

Elrond smiled slightly at the outrageous story, but decided to play along with them. He turned to his sons and asked, " Is this true? Did you really drug the Prince of Mirkwood?"

Elladan and Elrohir bowed their heads in mock shame and Elrohir said, "Yes Ada. We couldn't control ourselves. We told him that it was a tea that you had made for him and then we brought him out here."

Thranduil shook his head and muttered, "Elflings." then he helped Legolas to his feet and back towards the palace. He turned towards Elrond and said, "When you return to Imladris, do you think it would be alright if you brought an extra elf?"

Elrond looked over at him and said, "And pray tell Thranduil, who would this elf be?" Though he looked at him knowingly.

Thranduil smiled innocently and said, "Why no one in particular. I just thought that it had been a while since Legolas has been in Imladris, and how much your sons would love to have him as company."

Elrond gave him a glare, remembering how many pranks always seemed to happen when his sons and Legolas were together. When he looked at Legolas' face though he relented and said, " Yes, Legolas may return with us."

Elladan and Elrohir smiled and said, "While you're there, you can help us get back at Glorfindle, Legolas."

Elrond sighed and said, "Valar help me."

Thranduil just smiled and said, "So sorry I won't be there to see that. You'll have to tell me all about it mellon nin."

Elrond glared darkly at him, eliciting laughter from the rest. Yes, Legolas was indeed recovering.

THE END

Translations:

Mellon nin: My Friend

Ion nin: My Son

Ada: Dad/Daddy

_Before I'm Sorry:_

_Preview For Raging Current_

_Thranduil heard the splash rather than saw it. He quickly looked to the area where his son and the elflings had been playing. Legolas was no where to be seen._

_He scanned the river quickly; looking for any sign of his son. He saw a glimpse of gold, but then it was gone as Legolas was pulled under again, getting swept farther down the stream, and closer to the waterfall._

_Thranduil prepared to jump in, to save Legolas, but that was not going to happen as two of his guards grabbed hold of him. He yelled, "Let me go! I have to save him! The waterfall!" The guards grip however, did not let up. So he continued to struggle against them._

_One of the guards spoke quietly, his voice filled with sorrow, "We cannot let you go my Lord. The current is too strong. Both you and the prince would be pushed over the waterfall. We have to concern ourselves with your safety first, then the Prince's."_

_Thranduil stood still. The glimpse of gold that had been his son's hair, was gone. The current had pushed him over the waterfall. Thranduil did not know if Legolas was injured, or for that matter if he was even alive._

_He sighed dejectedly and then said, "Gather together three different search parties. Have them split up and search along the river. If we are lucky they will find him."_

_The guards nodded and went to do as Thranduil commanded them. Once Thranduil was left alone he whispered to himself, "Please let them find my son."_

A/N: Well there you have it. The end of "I'm Sorry", and the preview for "Raging Current." I want to thank all of my reviewers. As soon as I get time I will get the reviewer responses up. "Raging Current" probably won't be out for a while because while I have most of the first chapter written I do have to complete a story that I had started before this. As always please review. And hopefully I will hear from you all for "Raging Current"


End file.
